Lie
by T. K. Rush
Summary: Danny Archer is alive and with Maddie already being back in the USA, she must turn to the one person who is still in Africa that she can trust to help him. But trouble always follows those who dare to go against the rules and Danny Archer, has broken to many to count.


Sometimes, the simplest thing to do is lie.

"Who are you to the patient, miss?" The nurse looked up at me from her chart. She was annoyed. Not that I blamed her. It's not like I had dove head first into this situation with a game plan.

_**One Hour Earlier**_

_Maddie had called me in a panic; her voice hitting octaves I didn't think were possible._

_"Tai, you need to get to him! What if a medical decision needs to be ma.." The voice on the other end of the phone went as she realized that the nightmare was not over yet and the worst could still happen: he could still die._

_"Maddie, listen to me! Your friend will be fine. He will make it Mads, I promise. I am getting into a taxi right now." I intervened before she had time to freak out. _

_"Okay, just remember he is at Grey Stone Hospital. He is an ex-soldier so he is not going to be happy to being in a hospital and he's going to be hungry and you need to make sure he calls..."_

_"Mads! I have this 'kay? Let me get there and see how he is before we go through his list of chores alright?" I rushed as my cell phone had started to beep its death warning. _

_"Right." She took a deep breath in. "Call me okay? I'm worried about him, but I worry about you more. I haven't heard from you in ages and you're not exactly in the safest place in the world for a 23 year old girl." _

_"'kay, Mads, I will let you know how your baby girl is doing after I talk to this mysterious ex-soldier friend of yours 'kay? I miss you too." I paused, waiting to hear what her response was._

_"I love you too." _

_Relief flooded through me. So she didn't hate me even though she had every right to._

_"Bye."_

_I looked up to see the taxi driver patiently waiting on me to tell him my destination. Embarrassed that I had sat there for a good five minutes on the phone with Maddie I quickly apologized._

_"Uh, sorry! I need to go to Grey Stone Hospital please." I looked into the reflection of his eyes in the rear view mirror._

_He nodded some and he flashed me his smile that was full of holes. _

_"On the rush, huh?" He said as he peeled out of the parking lot and into the crazy mess that was Africa._

_"Ya." I replied watching as we zoomed past the people on the streets and tightened my seatbelt. Something deep inside me was saying this was going to be anything but a smooth ride._

_**The Present Day**_

"Who are you to the patient, miss?" The nurse asked me again.

"I'm..I'm his f-fiancé." I replied trying to sound like I was telling the truth.

"No ring?" She asked raising an eyebrow_. _

_Damn_, I mentally cursed my stupidity, racking my brain for a plausible answer. My mind was blank and only one idea came. I took a deep breath in and gathered my courage. It looked like those acting classes were going to pay off after all.

"No! There is no ring! He made me a promise that we would get married. We barely have enough money to pay our bills and I haven't been able to get a job since I was laid off. He works hard to support us and tries to give me the world. But all we need is each other to survive and no," I paused for dramatic effect. "I don't need a wedding ring to know how much he loves me!"

The hospital had gone silent. Every head in the area had turned to watch me yell at the nurse. Some people scowled at the nurse for pushing too far. The nurse's face had gone a deep red and she mumbled an apology.

"Right this way Miss... Archer." She said since she did not know my last name. "Mista Archer was awake when I walked by earlier."

She led me down the crowded white corridor and into the room where he was: the infamous Danny Archer.

The room was badly lit. The window that occupied the left wall was open to try and relieve some of the unbearable heat. I walked in behind the nurse who had decided the best thing she could do was avoid eye contact with me.

"Mista Archer, your fiancé is here to visit you." Her eyes shifted from me to him.

My heartbeat increased as I realized he could ruin my cover. I raced around the nurse and started to fuss over the man I didn't even know.

"Oh! My love! How do you feel? Have you been treated well?" I said leaning over the side of Archer's bed. His brown eyes looked back at me, less than thrilled. I spun around to face the nurse.

"Could you give us some space please?" I inquired.

She huffed and turned on her heel, apparently glad to get away from me. A sharp pain tore through my left arm the moment she was out of view.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..." I followed the angle that my arm was being twisted in, trying to minimize the pain. I guess Archer was still able to move enough to hurt someone. I felt sorry for any hospital staff who tried to treat him.

"Who are you?" He said emphasising each word. "Last time I checked, I was not engaged."

I looked into his eyes and fear momentarily filled me. He had the look of a caged lion. One that was ready to kill anyone who dared to enter his caged.

"Ow! I...I'm M-Maddy Bowen's sister!" I whinced in pain. "I swear Archer!"

Tears streamed down my cheeks. He never took his eyes off me, but decided to let go.

"Leave." He said.

_Does he believe me? If not, why did he left me go?_ I backed up holding my left arm. Who did he think he was? The way Maddy had talked about him you would think they were good friends.

"I can't." I replied.

His eyes narrowed.

"You have legs!" he hissed. "Take American butt and walk it out the door now."

I decided to ignore my fight or flight instinct and headed over to the door. I could feel his eyes piercing my back. This guy was obviously very dangerous. What did Maddy see in him that I didn't? Not that it mattered. I trusted her completely. I closed my eyes and exhaled as I reached for the door and shut it, shutting myself in with the lethal caged animal.

"What are ya doing?" he roared.

I ignored him, hoping no one else heard him, and circled back to the window pulling out my cell phone. I hit Maddie's speed dial and prayed she would pick up. It could be the difference between life and death.


End file.
